


Clinomania

by burburry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bullying, Daddy Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, harry is such a baby, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, read this plz, teen harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burburry/pseuds/burburry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Louis and Harry fall in love with each other in a week's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinomania

((Day 1))   
It was a cold winter night when sixteen year old Harry was sent to the local supermarket for ketchup. Ketchup! He hates ketchup but his mom needed it for her burger. One burger without ketchup wouldn't have killed her. 

It was a cold winter night when eighteen year old Louis was sent to the local market by his roommate, Zayn, to get ketchup. Louis turned down the aisle with all the sauces and stops at the ketchup. He was deciding between the knock-off brand or 'Heinz 57' when Harry stops beside him. As Harry was a stranger to Louis, he looks over at the mess of curls on his head, and his pink lips. God, his lips are really pink.

Harry reaches for the 'Heinz 57' right when Louis does, and Harry flinches at the brush of their hands. Louis frowns. "Hey, don't be scared. Here." Louis hands Harry a bottle of ketchup and Harry smiles and walks away. 

Louis grabs one for himself and walks to the cash register. He picks up a Hershey's bar and walks out to his raggedy car. He tries to unlock the door for about three minutes, and Louis is so angry at this point that he pulls the door hard into the neighboring car. 

"Shit!" Louis runs his finger along the think line of chipped paint. "Mother f-" Louis is stopped when a deep voice asks what is going on. 

"Did you chip the car's paint?" Harry asks and Louis looks up with a frown. 

"Yeah..." Louis scratches the back of his head. 

"Oh... Okay. I will just tell my mom a grocery cart hit it," Harry say and walks around to the driver's side of the SUV. 

"Wait!" Louis jogs to the stranger. "My name is Louis, here is my number if your mom doesn't accept that lie."

"Thanks." Harry mumbles and takes the paper from Louis. 

"Have a good night." Louis pat's Harry shoulder and Harry practically cowers down from fear. Louis frowns. "What is your name, buddy?"

"Harry," He answers and unlocks his car.   
"Why did you just flinch?" Louis asks out of curiosity. And if all of the Justin Bieber fanfics his sister has made him read are slightly realistic, Louis is also worried. 

"It's nothing. You have a good night too," Harry says and hops in. 

"Wait, can I have your number? I am gonna just pay for the paint job, I don't want your mom to have to pay for something I did." Louis says. 

"I will give you the landline number." Harry responds and writes down the number on the ketchup's receipt. Louis smiles and walks away. Harry pulls out to go home and can't help but have a small grin about Louis' friendly manner.   
Louis waits until he gets home to call Harry's house. When he does, it probably rings for a billion hours. At least Louis feels like it did. 

"Hello?" He hears Harry answer. 

"Um, hi, is this Harry?" Louis sits up on his bed.

"Yes, is this Louis?" Harry smiles and covers his mouth which holds a fond smile.   
Louis smiles and lets out a breathy 'yes'. Louis asks to speak to his mom and Harry sadly gives up the phone. After about a thirty minute conversation, Harry's mom gives him the phone. "What?" Harry asks. 

"He wants to talk to you." She answers and Harry holds in a smile, and walks down the hallway to his room. 

"Hello?" Harry says with a rather large smile. 

"Harry, since I am paying for your mom a paint job, a couple more bucks for you some coffee won't hurt. Will go out for some coffee with me some time?" Louis says and bites his lip. He doesn't even know if Harry is like that... You know... Gay. He is taking a big step considering he is already on Harry's grouchy mom's bad side. 

Harry smiles nods. He takes a few seconds to realize Louis cannot see him. "Yeah, I would love to. Tomorrow morning at eight?" 

Louis smiles also, "Sounds great. Your mom has already given me your address for obvious reasons, I will be there to pick you up."  
Harry says goodbye and flails around on his bed. Harry is beyond excited and he hardly even knows Louis! Harry walks into the kitchen and informs his mom of his little coffee date. She doesn't care, she shoos him away as she drinks from her beer bottle.

((Day 2))  
The next morning, Harry is waiting patiently at the front door to hear the knock. It is around eight o'clock and there is no sign of Louis. Harry waits until it is about ten after and then he sits on the couch, which he can still see the road so he will know when Louis pulls up. Thirty minutes later, Louis is still a no-show. 

Harry sighs and walks into his room, throwing down his beanie, and taking off his winter coat.   
Harry knew the whole thing seemed to good to be true. It seemed to much like a fairytale. Harry curls in a ball on his bed, staying quite because he cannot wake his brother. He doesn't want to be called names or hit at all at the moment. He never does, but especially not now. Even though his brother is younger than him. He is bigger and tougher. Harry is very sensitive and small. Well, he is rather large in height, but he is still small compared to Eric, his brother. 

Harry hears Eric come in, and making himself a bowl of cereal. Harry is real hungry, he wouldn't be if Louis would've just left him alone, and gotten his hopes up. Harry walks into the kitchen that Eric is still in, and starts to make himself a bowl of cereal. Harry accidentally drops the box of food and all the corn flakes go across the floor. "You faggot, cannot even hold a box of cereal!" Eric says and pops Harry across the head.

Eric never hurts Harry in front of their mom, that is how he gets away with it. Harry doesn't think his mom would care anyways. Harry starts to cry, he hates being called faggot. He is gay, get over it. Harry sniffs up the snot that falls as he cries, and the door bell rings. Harry goes to see who it is, and it is Louis. 

Louis is taking deep breaths. "I was so worried you were gonna be mad. I over slept and I got lost. It was a hectic morning. Please don't be mad." 

Harry shakes his head that he isn't mad and wipes the tears before Louis notices. "I am not mad," His voice is still shaky.

"Harry, why are you crying?" Louis asks and takes another step up the porch stairs. 

"It is nothing. Let me go get my beanie and coat," Harry walks off. Louis takes this as an invitation in, so he steps inside and closes the door. Eric walks to Louis and smiles. "Are you a friend of Harry's?"

"Well... We met yesterday, but yeah, we are friends sort of."

"Ah, my name is Eric, Louis' brother," Eric greets and holds out his hand to shake. Louis shakes Eric's hand and smiles. 

"Louis. Nice to meet you." Harry walks out of his room and sees Eric communicating with Louis and feels tears coming. Harry really needs to work on his feelings. 

"Lets go," Harry says and glares at Eric.   
Eric leans into Harry's ear and whispers, 

"Don't forget the lube, butt fucking is disgusting, might as well keep it less painful. Little fag." 

Harry grabs Louis' hand and drags him out. "Where are we going?" Harry asks shakily, holding back any sign of emotions. 

"What did he say to you?" Louis asks, taking note of his frowned face. 

"It is nothing," Harry says, wiping a couple of fallen tears.

"Harry, god dammit, I know I hardly know you, and I know it is none of my business, but did he say something to hurt you? Was it rude?"

"Louis, you're right. It is none of your business. So stay out of this, what coffee shop are we going to?"

"The one beside the local market we met at," Louis says frustratedly. 

Harry nods and fidgets in his seat, and plays   
with his thumbs. Harry lets the tears fall now that Louis is focused on the road. He doesn't even know Louis has noticed. 

"Please tell me. Please."

"I am not even upset," Harry tries to convince Louis.

"Oh shut up, you are sniffling like someone with the flu," Louis says and puts the car in a parking space, shifting the gear to park. 

"He just said something rude. He knows how to get to me, and upset me the quickest. It isn't that big of a deal."

"It isn't that big of a deal? That is why you are crying on this marvelous date?" Louis tries to lighten the mood by saying that this shitty date is marvelous.

"It is marvelous. Thank you," Harry seems genuinely grateful to be here. Louis wonders what happens to Harry when he is at home. 

"You are very, very welcome," Louis whispers.   
"How old are you, Harry? 16? 17?"

"I am sixteen, you?"

"Eighteen," Louis responds and sighs. "Will your parents care I am legal and you are technically underage?"

"They would if they even gave two shits about me," Harry mumbles. He rethinks what he said and gasps. "I-I mean, uh, they won't care."  
Harry doesn't want Louis to know about his shit home life. None the less, worry about him. 

"Good," Louis smiles and looks at Harry in the eyes, and his attention darts down to his plump lips, and back up to his green eyes. Why does he feel to attracted to someone he just met. Why does he want to kiss him so badly. 

"I know I just met you, but I want to kiss you so bad," Louis mumbles not even meaning to say it. But he does, and he can't take it back, so he doesn't even try to cover himself up. Harry looks at Louis and smiles. 

"Okay," Harry whispers and looks at Louis' lips. They look so warm and welcoming. Louis leans forward and puts one hand around the nape of Harry's neck. Harry backs up at first, but eventually falls back into his hand. Harry takes his hand pulls Louis to his lips ever so gently. Harry has never kissed anyone before, and he doesn't know what to do. He backs up. Their faces are so close, their noses touching. 

"I don't know what to do," Harry says. His cheeks turn red of embarrassment. 

"That is okay," Louis says and presses their lips together. Harry stays still as Louis massages his lips onto Harry's. But eventually Harry moves his lips, and he closes his eyes, feeling the beauty of their lips being connected. 

Louis pulls away and smiles a small smile. "Do you still want coffee?" Louis asks and stares at Harry's swollen and purple-pink lips. 

"I could just stay in here," Harry answers honestly and smiles at Louis. 

"Okay. 20 Questions?" Louis says. He is very content with staying in the warm car. 

"Okay, 20 Questions is great."

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

After two games of 20 Questions, Louis learns that Harry loves vanilla lattes, hates spiders, and is obsessed with the color purple, and the thing that gets to him so easily is being called a faggot. Those are the important things. So if Louis wants to surprise Harry with a latte, he can. If Harry is being cornered by a human-sized spider, he knows Harry is more than likely freaking out. If they are still friends or more when christmas comes, he can get him a purple shirt. If Harry is upset after conversing with his brother, he was more than likely called a fag or faggot. 

Harry learned that Louis lives with a boy named Zayn, Louis loves vans, he hates the way loose shirts look on him, and he is also terrified of spiders. So now Harry knows he won't always be alone with Louis at his apartment, he knows to get Louis shoes for his birthday or christmas, that tight shirts are the way to go, and they can protect each other from spiders any day. Because they are both terrified of the eight legged creatures. 

Harry was dropped off at his house around noon, and his brother antagonized him about if Harry did the nasty or if they went shopping at 'faggot stores'. Of course, Eric used more vulgar words, but Harry prefers not to use them. Harry stayed in his room on Tumblr or watching Netflix, until dinner. Which was not cooked, so he made himself 'Spagettios', and went to sleep soon after he ate. 

Louis stayed up, he couldn't sleep. He thought about their kiss, all the little useless facts that he learned about Harry. Louis runs his fingers over his lips, and touches his neck where Harry's hand held it. He felt fire when Harry touched him. He felt his stomach get jittery when he was around Harry. He was so confused. But one thing he knew, was that he had to go out with Harry again. 

((Day 3))  
The next morning, Harry received a text from Louis, asking if he wanted to come over to watch a movie, and Louis inputed how there will probably be extreme cuddling because the movie would be a scary one.

Harry sent a confirmation text and got ready for the day, he goes to make himself some cereal, and he relaxes on the couch. Eric comes in and calls Harry some names, gives him a few hits, and walks out. Harry is full on crying as he gets ready to leave to Louis' house. Louis would be picking him up again, considering his mom was out drinking at six in the evening and Harry has no car himself. 

Harry walks out as soon as Louis pulls up. He gets in Louis' car and lets Louis drive him away. Harry takes notice in how short of a drive it was. Louis is probably two blocks away from Harry. He gets out of the car and follows Louis to his apartment. His apartment number is 5B. Harry takes note of that too. 

"Zayn isn't here. He is with his boyfriend Liam. They are practically inseparable. Harry nods and follows Louis around awkwardly. "Would you like a drink?" Louis asks and opens the fridge. "Soda, fruit punch? I have beer, I mean... If you would want that. It can be a secret. I am not even supposed to have it," Louis chuckles and looks at Harry. 

Louis notices Harry's uneasiness and his quietness. "What is it?" Louis has never been this soft. Harry makes Louis turn to mush and makes him act like a little girl speaking to a kitten. 

"How can I get my brother to stop?" Harry asks. He doesn't want Louis to know he gets hit. He already seems like enough of a baby being called names by his younger brother. Even though it is only a year difference, Harry is still older, and is still being bullied.

"Harry... Take off your coat, come sit down," Louis says softly, patting the counter where Harry should put his coat. Harry covers up a bruise with his hand and sits beside Louis on the couch. "Harry, is your brother always calling you names?"

Harry nods and moves his hand. Harry doesn't realize he did, until Louis runs his finger along the fist-sized, purple mark. "That hurts."

"Does he hit you?" Louis asks and looks at Harry sincerely. Harry shakes his head. He doesn't want Louis to know at all. Harry sighs. 

"I hit the corner of my dresser," He lies.   
Louis uses his finger to turn Harrys head. He makes eye contact with him. 

"A corner is the size of a baseball?" Louis scowls. Harry shifts until he is facing Louis.

"Yeah, he punched me. Once. That is all," Harry says and looks down. He hates lying. Especially to Louis. He hardly even knows Louis, but he still can't stand the thought of letting him down. 

"Harry, don't lie to me," Louis says and Harry starts crying. 

"I am sorry," Harry sobs and covers his face with his large hands, wails and tears seep through his fingers. 

Louis wraps two arms around Harry. "For what? You didn't do anything?" Louis soothingly says. He rubs/tickles Harry's back. He is shaking. Louis just wants to know what broke Harry this way. Why. 

"I lied to you. I am so horrible," Harry sobs, "Why am I such a baby? Why can't I take care of myself?" 

Louis comforts Harry and they stay in that position for about twenty minutes. Louis holding a sobbing Harry. 

"Lets watch a movie, it doesn't have to be scary," Louis whispers and pulls Harry away. Louis leans in and kisses every one of Harry's tears away. "It will be okay."

Harry nods and looks down. "I am sorry, god, I am such a baby. I am such a burden," Harry starts to cry again. "S-sorry."

Louis wants to cry for Harry. He doesn't quite know what to do in this situation. He just lets Harry sob into his shoulder and rubs his back. 

Harry didn't want to cry tonight. He truly didn't. But sometimes he cannot help himself. They choose a movie, and Louis offers popcorn, which Harry accepts, because Harry loves popcorn. There is about a whole cushion between the two lads, and neither of them even know why. They have been closer to each other than anyone they've ever met two days before. Louis would notice Harry scooting closer each time anything slightly scary would happen.   
Louis eventually pulls Harry to him and lets Harry snuggle into his neck. Louis smiles fondly at Harry and plays with each of his long fingers. 

Harry grins and closes his eyes. He feels so safe in Louis' arms. He feels so protected and invincible. He feels like Louis would protect him until death. They just met. How does he feel this way already. He has let Louis in and he hasn't ever let anyone in before. 

"What time is it?" Harry asks. He does have school tomorrow, god he hates school. He has no friends, he eats alone, and he gets bullied by his brother and his brother's friends. 

"Around nine," Louis answers and snuggles his nose into Harry's curls. 

Harry sits up quickly. "I need to get home. I have school," He says and looks at Louis. He honestly look sad. 

"Okay, I will get my coat," Louis sighs and walks to his bedroom. Harry follows Louis. 

"I don't want to leave," Harry says, catching Louis' attention. 

"I don't want you to leave," Louis says and walks over to Harry. "You don't have to leave. I am assuming you have pretty good attendance at school, one day won't hurt."

Harry looks down at his feet and shrugs. "I don't know, I need to go to school. Things aren't that bad right now, I need to wait until it all gets bad to waste days," Harry says.   
Louis automatically understands what he means. "Okay, let's go."

Harry nods and walks to the front door with Louis. It is silent, and neither of them are happy Harry has school, and it will be that way for about two more years.

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

Harry takes a shower and goes straight to bed. He avoids Eric at all costs, and he can hear his mom having drunk sex with some stranger. Sometimes Harry wonders where his dad is, and sometimes he doesn't care. If his dad didn't care enough to stay, why should he care to know where he is. 

Harry's mind travels to Eric. Why is he homophobic? Harry doesn't understand why he, or anyone, is like that. Harry's sexuality doesn't effect anyone but himself. He just wishes people would leave him alone. Harry pulls out his phone and texts Louis. 

Harry: Goodnight x

Harry waits for Louis' reply, hoping he didn't wake Louis if he was already asleep.  
Louis: Goodnight love x

Harry smiles and practically slams his face in his pillow. He is crushing so hard. He tells himself he needs to chill, but that just makes his squirm even more. 

Louis was feeling risky calling Harry love, but he didn't know why it felt risky. Harry is obviously attracted to Louis, and he will obviously enjoy being called that.

They both fall asleep with smiles and red cheeks. Their lips parted, and hair tousled. Both of their last thoughts were each other, and their first thoughts in the morning will be the same.

((Day 4 & 5))  
During school, Harry only was encountered a few times, he managed to ignore any other interaction with anyone. This one boy named Niall always tries to talk to Harry, but Harry isn't interested in making friends. He doesn't need them anyways. He doesn't even understand why he gave Louis a chance, but he doesn't regret it. 

When Harry got home, he took an afternoon nap. Louis texted him a few times, and with no replies, he gets worried. He knows he has just met Harry, and he knows it really is none of his business. But he is just really is worried that Harry is hurt. He decides to call Harry once more, and if there is no answer, he will go to his house. 

Louis calls and there is once again no answer.   
He leaves a voicemail saying he is on his way, and begins his journey to Harry's house. When he gets there, he knocks on Harry's door, and Eric opens up. "Hello, looking for Harry?"   
"Yeah," Louis says, holding back any bitterness he has against Eric. 

"I will take you to him," Eric says and invites Louis in, signaling him to follow him down the hallway. The house is a small Mediterranean home. Louis walks into Harry's room, which is a dark blue, with one lamp on. The light is illuminating Harry's sleeping face, he looks so peaceful. Louis closes Harry's door, and sits beside Harry. Louis runs his hand over Harry's mop of curls, and smiles. 

Harry is awake. He is just pretending to sleep, but he can't hold in the smile when Louis touches him. "Hey," Harry says groggily. 

"Hey," Louis says and kisses Harry's forehead. Harry pulls Louis down to cuddle with him. 

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you," Louis says and shows Harry all the missed calls and unread texts from Louis on his phone. 

"Aw, so sweet," Harry jokes and pokes Louis' side, making him squirm. "You're ticklish there!" Harry giggles and attacks Louis with pokes to his side. 

"Stooop," Louis breathes. 

Harry does, and he is sitting on top of Louis. 

"That is so cute," Harry says and runs a finger along Louis' bottom lip. "You are so cute."

Louis picks Harry up, and changes their position so that Louis is straddling Harry. He looks at Harry's pink, plump lips and bites his own. "Can I?" Louis asks. 

"Go ahead," Harry says. Merely a second later, Louis is sloppily kissing Harry's lips. Anxious for more, he swipes his tongue across Harry's lip asking for entrance. They let their tongues play around with each other, and their hands mess each other's hair up. 

All of that ends when Eric walks in. "I don't want two faggots making out in this house," He says and walks out. Louis sighs and looks back at Harry. 

Harry looks like he is about to cry. "I am sorry," Louis whispers. "It will be okay," Louis says, wiping the single tear that fell from Harry's eye. 

"Yeah, when I move far away from this place. Until then, I have to deal with him," Harry sobs. Louis comforts Harry, showing him affection. Louis knows he doesn't get it from his parents or his brother. 

"Want to go to my place?" Louis asks and holds Harry's face in the palms of his hands.   
Harry shakes his head. "It is getting late. I will be fine," Harry says and smoothes out Louis' hair. 

"What if I stay here?" Louis offers daringly. 

"Really?" Harry asks, and he seemed to have perked up just the was a dog would offering it a treat. 

"Yeah, I will just sleep in these clothes," Louis says. 

"Or... You could wear mine, or just your underwear," Harry says and shakes his head fast. "I mean, I wear my underwear, I wasn't meaning it sexually."

Louis chuckles. "I wouldn't mind if you meant it sexually," He smirks and pinches Harry's perky, young bum. 

Harry jumps up and smiles. He gets out of bed. "Turn around," Harry says,"I am taking off my shirt."

"Aren't you sleeping without a shirt? I can see your bare chest." Louis says and walks over to Harry. Louis lifts Harry's shirt, and tosses it to the side. He runs his fingers down Harry's torso, feeling the slight roll of abs. "We met two days ago."

"I know. This is crazy. I shouldn't even have you in my room right now," Harry whispers into Louis' neck. 

"I shouldn't feel the way I feel about you. I have barely known you for over forty-eight hours," Louis says, resting his hand at the small of Harry's back. 

"Well, prostitutes fuck men before knowing them for over two hours, so I think the pace we are going is just fine," Harry blurts. He didn't mean to, but he did. And god was he happy he did.

Louis laughs. He laughs. This is the first time to hear Louis laugh a squinty-eyed, belly clenching laugh. Harry smiles fondly, and slides off his pants. "Gosh, haven't laughed like that in a while," Louis whispers and smacks Harry bum, which is only covered in thin boxer briefs. 

"Your laugh is beautiful," Harry says and lays down on his bed.

Louis frowns. "Sure isn't," He replies and strips of his clothing other than his underwear also. He climbs into bed. 

"You hear your laugh through the vibrations of your head, I hear your laugh directly from your mouth. Your laugh sounds completely different to me than it does to you. It is beautiful."  
Louis smiles and turns on his side. He wraps an arm around Harry's waist, and rests one of his legs on Harry's legs.

"Goodnight, baby," Louis whispers.

"Goodnight," Harry whispers and falls asleep instantly, in the comfort of Louis' arms, feeling the same feel of protection and warmth. God, he thinks he is falling in love.

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

Louis wakes up to Harry's alarm going off, he sits up and looks at the beautiful boy beside him and smiles fondly. Harry stirs awake. He doesn't want to go to school. He wants to stay here with Louis. Harry turns off his alarm and cuddles into Louis' waist, seeing as Louis was still sat up, it was very uncomfortable.

"Louis, lay back down. I am not going to school. I am sick," Harry very obviously fake coughs and tugs on Louis' shoulder. 

"Go to school if things aren't bad Harry, I will pick you up so you don't have to walk home," Louis offers and pecks Harry's lips. 

"I don't wanna go though," Harry childishly whines. 

"You need to go to school. I am doing this because I care about you, and school is important," Louis says and nibbles at Harry's ear. 

"Fine," Harry huffs and gets out of bed. He pulls up his boxers, which had slightly fallen down. "Are you gonna stay here?"

"If that is okay, I will leave once everyone else is gone. I don't want to cross paths with your dad or anything," Louis chuckles. 

"You won't he isn't here. But that is fine, go back to sleep," Harry says and walks out of his room to the shared bathroom. 

Eric is already in there. "Have fun last night Harry?" He says and crosses his arms. "Sleeping with your little gay buddy must be nice. Hope no type of nasty sex went on. You wouldn't want me to find out about that," Eric sneers and walks out. God, why is he so mean. Harry literally has done nothing. Eric just needs to chill, and drop the homosexuality jokes and hate. 

Louis walks out of Harry's room and stops Eric. "Would you just fuck off already? You being a little dick isn't helping the situation or changing the way Harry is. He is happy the way he is, and it isn't effecting you at all. And so the fuck what if we had had sex last night, it wouldn't be your business, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Leave Harry alone or things will get a lot worse."

Louis watches Harry watch Eric walk away, with a huff and shake of his head. "Thank you," Harry says and hugs Louis. "Thank you so much."

Harry smiles and walks back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and try to tame his hair. The curls are so matted, but if he brushes them, they become an afro. So Harry always has to deal with shitty hair. 

Louis follows Harry. "I need to pee," Louis says and stands awkwardly waiting for Harry to leave.

Harry nods and leaves the room. He picks out his outfit for the day, which is just skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Louis walks back in and smiles at Harry. "I will drive you to school?"

"No, I already told you to go back to sleep," Harry responds and kisses Louis' cheek. "Bye."  
Louis watches Harry leave, then he closes the door and looks around. Louis walks over to Harry's dresser, looking at the photo frames on top. None of them are filled, they just have the cardboard backs. Louis suddenly become curious. Why would Harry buy picture frames and not even fill them?

Harry is on his way to school when he gets called faggot by his brother, who was in his buddy's car. Harry held back the tears, he felt stronger. He knew he was above Eric on so many levels. Eric is just wanting the heat, Harry isn't going to give him that. Harry walks into school and waits at a cafeteria table, alone. Niall, the boy who tries to make friends with Harry, comes and sits across from him.   
"Why don't you have any friends?" He asks. 

Like it is any of your business, Harry thinks.   
Harry sighs,"I don't want any."

Niall chuckles. "Silly! Everyone wants friends," He says and leans in,"I will be your friend, I want you be your friend. Lets sit together at lunch."

You see, the thing is, Niall just wants to help Harry. He thinks he is helping Harry out. It isn't pity, but it is at the same time. Niall has always seen Harry sitting alone, being bullied, but he never knew why. He plans on figuring out, and he plans to help Harry with whatever he is going through. 

"Fine, I guess," Harry mumbles and picks at his nails. 

Niall smiles,"Yes! Do you wanna sit with my buddies?"

Harry shakes his head. He doesn't want to be around a bunch of people. People who will ask him stupid questions like: What's your name? How are you? Did you enjoy Thanksgiving Break? What's your next class? Are you into any sports?

Harry leaves when the first bell rings. He has his first period with Niall, but he doesn't care if he and Niall walks together. That is up to Niall. Which he chooses to make Harry halt and wait up. 

The first half of school goes by rather fast. When the lunch bell rings, Harry takes his time to get to the cafeteria. He doesn't want to be all buddy-buddy with Niall. Therefore, he isn't in a hurry to meet him. 

When Harry walks into the loud cafeteria, he imagines the Mean Girls scene where the girls at at the mall, and all the people around the fountain were acting like animals. Harry just hates school. School sucks. 

Niall is sitting at the table Harry always sits at, and he is obviously looking around for Harry. Harry walks over to Niall and smiles. "Hello," Harry greets. 

"Hey, mate!" Niall says with a bright smile. 

"So um... You aren't going to eat?" Harry begins the long lunch hour. 

"I never eat this cafeteria's rubbish," Niall responds with a chuckle. Niall chuckles a lot. 

Harry nods,"So you go all day without eating?"

"Yeah, until I get home. Mom has to buy groceries practically every other day," Niall explains, and Harry smiles.

"Same," Harry says. 

"Except, sometimes I go to that pizza joint down the street. They serve fast so I can eat and make it back before lunch even ends!" Niall is so excited about pizza. "Maybe you and I could go? Tomorrow?"

Harry thinks about the offer, knowing nothing could hurt from eating pizza with Niall. He would just have to trust him with bringing him back to school on time. "Okay," Harry says, and the whole lunch hour is full of small talk. 

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

After school, Harry spots Louis' car in the parking lot at the same time Louis spots Harry. Louis waves with a smile, and Harry walks to him. Harry finds Louis so attractive, he doesn't understand how someone so pretty could like someone like Harry. Harry just doesn't understand. 

Harry gets in and smiles at Louis. "Hey," Harry whispers and throws his bags in the back seat. 

"Do you have college or a job?"

Harry is so curious, Louis seems to be free a lot, to not have any responsibilities. "I work at a car dealership. I am required to sell two cars a week, so when I do, I get payed for working forty hours a week. It really is nice."  
Harry nods,"Which one?"

"The one on Main Street beside that animal shelter," Louis says. 

Harry nods, again. He leans over to Louis. "Will you just kiss me already?" Harry asks and holds Louis' hand. Louis nods and cups Harry's chubby cheeks, kissing his beautiful lips. They sit there for easily five minutes making out, their lips rubbing together, becoming more purple of bruises, becoming more swollen, from the hungry pressure. 

Harry pulls away with heavy breaths. "You know spark that you hear about in movies? The fire you feels when the love of your life touches you?"

Louis nods and waits for Harry to continue. "I feel it when I kiss you," Harry confesses and looks down, hoping Louis won't laugh. Hoping Louis will feel the same way. Harry isn't saying he is in love, but he is saying he likes Louis, a lot. 

He looks up to a smile on Louis's face. "Thought I was the only one," Louis says, kissing Harry harder, more lustfully, more passionately, more hungry. Hungry for even more. He cannot get enough of Harry, he can't.  
Louis doesn't understand why. He doesn't understand how. He doesn't understand the fact that he met Harry less than a week ago, and here they are, making out, confessing the fire they feel for each other. This only happens in movies and books. This only happens in the Disney fairytales. How can this happen? This has to be unreal. A joke. A dream. 

Harry pulls away. "Is your roommate home?" 

Harry asks and doesn't move his face but a few centimeters away from Louis'. 

"I don't think so. He was getting ready to leave when I left," Louis answers and kisses Harry again, both of them are out of breath from the passionate kisses. 

"Let's go to your place then," Harry demands and nibbles on Louis' ear, holding Louis' waist.   
They make it to Louis' house without kissing, but as soon as they walked in, Louis has Harry pressed against the wall. Harry is running his hands along Louis' side, in his hair, around his bum. Louis has his hands pressed at Harry's waist, sometimes at his bum. 

"Jump," Louis demands, Harry does. He lets Louis press him harder against the wall, and Louis holds Harry's thighs, keeping him up. Harry keeps his legs wrapped around Louis' waist, and his hands roaming his torso. 

Louis leaves Harry's lips, and kisses down his neck, stopping right on Harry's collarbone. Louis sucks and then kisses the reddish-purple hickey he has left on Harry. "Mine," Louis whispers. He and Harry stare into each other's eyes, both so content and Happy with the situation they are in. Both in love, but neither of them know or realize it. 

Harry stands himself up, not letting Louis hold him any longer. "I like you, a lot," Harry says and hugs Louis. "And I don't even know how. I just met you," Harry says and tickles Louis' back as he holds him. 

"I like you a lot-lot," Louis says and cups Harry's cheeks. "Come on."

Harry follows Louis to his bedroom. Louis turns on a small lamp beside his bed. "Lay down on your back. But keep your feet on the floor."

Harry obey's Louis, and lays down. Louis crawls over Harry, and kisses him. One hand is holding Louis' up, and his other hand is trailing down Harry's torso. Louis stops at his belt buckle. "Can I?"

Harry gulps. He has never gone this far. He hasn't ever even had a boyfriend. Louis isn't even his boyfriend. Harry wants what Louis is offering, which is obviously a blowjob. But Harry can't. He is still friends with Louis. Nothing is confirmed. "No," Harry responds and scoots up from under Louis. He sits up and sighs. 

"What are we?" Harry blurts and Louis looks up at Harry, biting his lip, and eyebrows scrunched. 

"I-I don't know," Louis says. "What do you want to be?"

Harry sighs,"I don't know, Louis. I don't know anything about you besides the few things I learned in 20 Questions." Harry says," I have been letting you in on my life, you are practically a complete stranger. I haven't even met your roommate. You've met everyone in my family!" 

Louis looks away, it isn't like Harry is missing out on anything. Louis' life in uninteresting. It isn't like Louis is some secret agent or anything. He has nothing else to really say.  
"I-I didn't think about it that way. But, it isn't like I am keeping some big secret from you. I am a boring person with a boring life."

"Fine, what is your favorite candy bar?" Harry asks. 

"Snickers," Louis smiles,"Your's?"

"Snickers," Harry bits his lip to try and cover up his smile. Which fails horribly. 

"Will you be my boyfriend, Harry? Please?" Louis asks and rests his hands on Harry's knees. 

"It would be an honor," Harry says and kisses Louis. He kisses him so lustfully, yet still with love and care. 

They are back in the position they were in before Harry rejected Louis. "Can I now?" Louis asks. Harry nods his head. Louis quickly undoes Harry's belt and jeans. They are rather tight, so he struggles to pull the down.   
Louis eventually gets it, and he pulls down Harry's underwear too. Louis looks at Harry's dick. He thinks it is beautiful. Louis has a thing with dicks. He won't blow one that is ugly. And Louis has seen some ugly dicks. 

Harry keeps his sack shaven. Not a hair to be seen. Which was surprising to Louis, considering how inexperienced Harry is. "Why do you shave, love?"

Harry looks up with with red cheeks. He was already embarrassed. This is such an intimate situation. And Harry doesn't quite know what to do. He is rather uneasy. "I just..." Harry mumbles. How is he supposed to tell Louis that in all the gay porn videos he has watched, he has learned he likes them shaved more than hairy. "I find it more comfortable," Harry says and plops back down. 

Harry's cock is throbbing, he has never gotten this hard from porn. He is like, super turned on from Louis. Or maybe it is just the real-life experience. Harry is pretty sure it is Louis, not because it is actually happening. 

Louis holds the base of Harry's length, slowly pulling up, teasing Harry. He wants the job to be done good, considering it is Harry's first. Louis sucks on one of Harry's balls, swirling his tongue around, and continues to hold Harry's base. Suddenly, Harry moans. He moans loud. He hadn't been making any noises, as if he was holding them in. Louis releases Harry's sack, and smiles. His baby sounds so good when he moans. 

Louis licks Harry's tip, and then pumps his dick fast. Louis swipes his tongue across the bottom of Harry's cock, and then takes him about half way. Harry is a moaning mess above Louis. He is shaking, moaning, and occasionally pulling Louis' hair. Louis can feel Harry tensing up, already about to reach his orgasm.

Louis knew Harry wouldn't be able to last long. This is his first time to be touched by someone else. "Come, baby," Louis says,"Sit up, let me watch you, and I want you to watch me."  
Louis might have taken it too far, but Harry sits up, and he knows his decision was a great one. Harry comes, and he comes hard. His nose is scrunched up, eye brows furrowed, lips parted, and his hands are grabbing at the sheets. He lets out a mouthful of come into Louis' mouth. And watching Louis swallow his come, and continuing to pump his cock makes Harry's orgasm even better. 

Louis goes to the bathroom to clean up, and to take care of his own hard on. He doesn't want or expect Harry to do that. Harry is still new to this. And besides, Louis thinks he is passed out on the bed. 

When Louis leaves the bathroom, Harry is sleeping, curled in a ball. Harry is using Louis' pillow. The one that smells the most like Louis. Harry seems so gruntled, smelling Louis as he slept. Harry even had a small smile to his lips. Louis walks over to Harry, and curls up next to him. Louis soon falls asleep himself. 

Thinking of each other, they slept. Side by side they lay. And the two boys just don't know what the other means to them. All they know is they met four days ago, and they like each other. A lot. 

((Day 6))

Harry woke up to Louis' arm resting over his side, and his nose in Harry's curls. Harry looks at the time, which is nine in the morning. He knew he should go to school, late or not, but he doesn't want to. He wants to stay here with Louis. He wants to stay like this for the rest of the day. This was absolute clinomania.

He falls back asleep as soon as Louis wakes up. He doesn't know that Harry has already decided to skip school, so he troubles Harry for nothing. 

"Harry, love. Wake up," Louis whispers, kissing Harry's shoulder. Harry stirs awake, mumbling a 'what?' to Louis. "You are late for school."  
Harry keeps his eyes closed, but turns his head towards Louis. "I don't care. Go back to sleep, please," Harry mumbles and scoots back farther into Louis. Louis doesn't care at this point. His baby was curled up beside him, wanting nothing more than a day of cuddles. And, he doesn't want Harry to go to school, a place he is bullied, after staying here. 

Louis snuggles back into Harry's curls. God, he loves Harry's curls. They smell so good, and they are so soft. Harry falls asleep immediately, but Louis can't seem to rest. He is very peaceful, happy. He doesn't want to sleep through that. Louis realized then and there, he wouldn't mind this for the rest of his life. Waking up to Harry, seeing Harry for the first think in the morning, spending days and nights with Harry, and more. 

Louis walks into the kitchen, where Zayn is on his phone, eating cereal. "Hello," Louis says, opening the cabinet in search for pancake mix. He wants to make Harry pancakes and bacon.   
Zayn mumbles a 'hello' and continues to scroll through what ever it is on his phone. "Who is that boy?"

Louis turns around,"His name is Harry."

Zayn looks up,"He looks a little young, don't you think?" 

"He is sixteen..." Louis says under his breath. 

"He is sixteen? His parents let him stay they night with a eighteen year old?" Zayn says, putting his dirty bowl in the sink. 

"His parents don't really care," Louis says, mixing the pancake mix with water. 

Zayn eyes Louis,"You never cook." 

Louis just shrugs and continues with his business. Zayn walks away, obviously curious about the situation. He hasn't ever seen Harry, but Louis is already cooking for him. Louis never cooks!

Harry wakes up to a smell of bacon. He loves bacon. He stands up, and looks down at his bare bottom half. Harry remembers last night's events, and blushes. He slides on some of Louis' sweats he found on the floor, he didn't feel like putting on uncomfortable jeans just yet. 

Harry walks out, and goes straight to the kitchen. He sees Louis and more than likely his roommate, Zayn. Harry smiles at Zayn and stands awkwardly until Louis acknowledges him. Zayn clears his throat. "You must be Harry," He says, holding out his hand. 

"That's me," Harry says, going to sit with Zayn at the island.   
Louis turns around and smiles," Pancakes and bacon are almost ready!"

Harry smiles and fiddles with his thumbs. Zayn is on his phone, and Louis is cooking. He has nothing to do, really. Zayn notices Harry's silence. "So, how old are you, Harry?" He tries to start a conversation. 

"I am... sixteen," Harry says, unsure if Louis wanted to Zayn know he was underage. 

"Ah..." Zayn says. "Well, my name is Zayn, I hope Louis already told you about me." Zayn smiles and walks over to a small cupboard. He gets out three plates, then he gets three forks and butter-knives from the drawer below it. 

Louis sets the items neatly on the small, foldable table, and carries the stack of pancakes and pile of bacon over also. Harry hears his stomach grumble, and he figured it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, but then Louis smiles. "Come eat, your stomach needs it."

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

After breakfast, Harry follows Louis back to his bedroom. Neither of them talking about the last night's events. But that soon changed. "Did you enjoy last night?" Louis says, turning around quickly. 

Harry swallows,"Yes, alot." Harry says and looks down blushing. Louis smiles. 

"Me too," He says, that sort of encourages Harry to look up, but his face is still cherry red. 

"Harry, love, don't be embarrassed. Getting blowjobs is normal." Louis teases Harry. He just blushes more. Silly young boy. Louis thinks. He doesn't mean harm, or to be rude. But he is being silly and him being younger makes any conversation having to do with sex is awkward. 

Harry sits down on Louis' bed and looks up. "I wanna blow you off, Lou," He says almost inaudibly but Louis heard him. How could Louis not hear him?

Louis imagined Harry's plump lips, unlike his own, around his veiny cock, making it wet and giving it as much pleasure possible. He imagined holding Harry's hair, and fucking his face until he came down Harry's through. But that wouldn't happen. Harry would be giving his first blowjob. Harry will most likely be gentle, and just testing the water. He will be curious. Nonetheless, Louis gets hard. Fast.   
Harry notices Louis's bulge quite quickly, and he walks over to him. Harry kisses small pecks from Louis' lips to his collarbones. Louis whimpers when Harry sucks a red mark into his neck. Harry slowly pulls down Louis' bottoms and discards them to the side. His hands are now placed on Louis' bare ass, hidden behind his underwear. 

Louis rips off his shirt, getting anxious, pushing Harry back until their feet touch the bed. They fall back in a sloppy, kissing mess. Both pairs of the boy's hands are roaming each other. Hips, bums, necks, arms, faces, and stomachs. They just explore each other's bodies, getting to know them, as if they would need the information in a test. 

Harry flops himself and Louis over, palming Louis through the thin grey fabric. Louis groans and wiggles beneath Harry. He doesn't know what to do, so he just pulls down Louis' underpants and holds his thick cock at the base. And god was Louis big. Probably the biggest Harry will ever see. His is full and long, veins pulsing beneath the skin. Louis lifts his hips a little to encourage Harry. Harry scoots back and lays with his face at Louis' sack.

Harry remembers what he has seen in porn videos, and what Louis did to him last night. He kisses Louis' tip gently, and then licks a long strip from the bottom to the top of Louis' dick on the backside of his length. Harry then uses his free hand to run Louis' balls through his fingers. 

Louis was trying to keep his moans quiet, as Zayn was in the apartment. Even though the walls are of good quality, and you could barely hear anything through them, he doesn't want to risk anything. Louis is holding the bed's comforter to keep himself from getting rough   
with Harry.

Harry takes the tip of Louis' cock in his mouth, and sucks a little, swishing his tongue back and forth on the slit. He pumps the rest of Louis' length, and adds more into his mouth every so often. Once Harry has Louis' cock touching the back of his throat, he pulls back, because Harry's gag reflexes are very sensitive. He can barely even brush his tongue without throwing up. 

Harry goes down Louis' cock again, this time, the length pushes down his throat a little. He gags and pulls back quick. Louis sits up, protective of Harry, as if it comes natural. "Are you okay?" He asks and runs his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry sighs with a nod. He just isn't used to blowjobs. "I just need a second to breathe. I don't think I was breathing," He was so excited and nervous. God he hopes he is doing the job okay. Harry pumps Louis' cock while he gathers his breath. He then takes a deep breath, and goes down on Louis at a different angle. He slides down until his nose it touching Louis' pelvis. Louis' cock fits in Harry's throat like it was built for it. It gags Harry a little, but he get situated, and swallows around Louis. 

Louis gasps and writhes around on his back, Harry didn't know the squeezing from swallowing would feel good, but he realized it did when Louis reacted that way. He wiggles his tongue around the base of Louis' cock, and pulls up, leaving Louis' cock cold and wet. 

Harry goes down about half way again, and applies the lightest pressure with his teeth, and pulls back up. But he is sure not to let his teeth touch Louis' tip, as it is much more sensitive. Louis can feel his orgasm coming, and Harry can tell. He sucks on Louis' tip and pumps his length until Louis pushes Harry's face out of the way. Louis comes along his torso, and some even gets on his chin. 

"That was..." Louis says breathily,"Amazing."  
Harry smiles and wipes his lips off, because spit was all over them. His cock is throbbing, but it'll go away eventually. Louis' come dries and he cuddles Harry from behind. They fall asleep for a nap, snuggled next to each other peacefully.

∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘∘

They both wake up in time for lunch. Louis smells hamburgers, and wakes Harry up. "I think Zayn is making burgers, love."  
Harry stirs awake, his throat a little soar from this morning's events. Harry nods and gets up. Louis watches him walk into the ensuite. He gets up and dresses in his previous clothes, and sits on his bed. He thinks about Harry. Harry and impacted Louis so much these past few days. How long have they knows each other? They met Friday in the little market, and today is Wednesday. So four days almost? Louis just goes with four days. He has grown to like Harry a lot lot. He is almost worried. He has never had such feelings before, and he hasn't loved, but what if this is love? No that's silly, you can't love after only four days! Louis thinks. But he hasn't ever felt the fire when he touches someone, he hasn't ever felt protected in someone's arms, he hasn't ever felt anything with anyone. But Harry has changed that. Harry has made Louis feel. 

Harry comes out with his cheeks flushed, now that the blood has start flowing right, and his hair a little more tame. "I am so hungry," His deep and groggy voice says. Louis nods in agreement, but he wasn't that hungry. Harry's metabolism is just young and fast. They walk into the kitchen and see patties already cooked, and Zayn no where to be seen. Harry and Louis help themselves, Louis using ketchup and mayonnaise, Harry having his burger plain. He doesn't really like sauces at all. 

Their eating and conversations were quick. Talking about Harry having to go to school, Louis' job, how they miss each other during the day. They just don't understand how they have such a connection after less than a week of knowing each other. For the rest of the day they watched movies and snuggled. They've never felt so content and at home. 

When Louis took Harry home, they stayed in the car, kissing slowly, and passionately, in Harry's driveway. "Bye Harry, I lov-" Louis stopped himself. He does not love Harry. He doesn't. Harry catches Louis, and he climbs back in the car. 

"Louis, we need to talk," Harry says, holding both Louis' hands in his own. "I-I haven't felt this way before. I've had crushes, but this... This isn't just me liking you."

Louis gulps. "What are you trying to say?" He knows what he is saying. He does. But he wants Harry to say it. 

"I think... I am just confused, I don't know what I want," Harry says, biting his lip anxiously. 

"Harry..." Louis pulls Louis to him, he presses their lips together, tongues both looking for each other. Their hands in each other's hair, both of them out of breath in less than a minute. "It is so scary, it is for me. I haven't felt this way either. You make me feel alive and at home. I will see you tomorrow, Harry."  
Harry smiles at Louis' words. He bites his lips and kisses each tip of Louis' fingers. "Thank you," Harry whispers. 

"For promising to see you?" Louis chuckles at the silly thing to be thankful for. 

Harry shakes his head. "No. Well, yes. You are the first person to care. To actually help me feel wanted, to help me need. You are just... Perfect Louis, perfect." Harry whispers. "I've gotta go. I need to shower and go to bed for school."

"I'll pick you up?" Louis asks, pretty much commands. Harry responds with a nod of his head and exits the car. He goes in his house with a smile, Eric no where to be seen. Even if Harry encountered Eric, he wouldn't care. For some reason, Harry feels stronger. He won't let Eric's antagonizing get to him. 

Harry showered peacefully, and slept with a smile on his face, but he wishes him and Louis were cuddling. Louis felt the same, he hoped Harry didn't get bullied or hit by Eric. He wished Harry would've texted him, but he knew he was exhausted. 

((Day 7))  
Louis waited patiently in the parking spot, looking around for Harry. He sees Harry walk out of the school building, Eric trailing behind him. Louis immediately tenses up. He knows Eric's morals, and he knows how sensitive Harry is. He watched Eric tap Harry's shoulder, and spit some words at his face. But Harry doesn't cower down, he bites back at Eric. He can tell that pissed Eric off more, so he jumped at Harry. 

Louis jumps out of his car, running to the two boys. Eric is straddling a kicking and struggling Harry. He was about to throw in a second or third hit (Louis didn't want to keep count) before Louis grabs his fist and uses all his force to throw him off Harry. He scrambles up and stands behind Louis. "Get the fuck out of here Eric. Don't you have anything better to do than act like a complete fool?" Louis snaps. 

"Don't you have anything better to do than defend my fag brother? You barely know his shit ass," Eric huffs and steps towards them. 

"Go," Louis says and clenches his fist, so angry he could almost feel steam blowing out his ear and fire raging out his mouth. Eric glances at Louis' fist, and then his toned body, knowing the eighteen year old could practically hold him down with a pinky, he left. Louis turned to Harry. 

His eyes were pink from crying, and cheeks flushed. Louis grabs his hand and practically drags him to his car. They both climb in and stay silent. Harry keeps his head down and Louis sadly look at Harry, looking at the scratches on his face. He takes a hold of Harry's hand and starts to drive. He needs to fix his bo-bos (Yes, Louis still calls them that) before they swell or get worse.

Louis doesn't understand Eric's problem. He just does not understand. When they get into Louis' ensuite, Harry sits on the counter, watching Louis get out a first aid kit. The previous owners probably left it, he couldn't imagine Louis shopping for a first aid kit. Louis takes out some rubbing alcohol and pours it on a rag. "This is gonna burn," Louis says, before Harry can protest, he places it on his lip. 

Harry jumps, but squeezes Louis' free hand.   
"Ouch!" He seethes, settling down again. He releases his death grip a little, and sighs. "I am sorry you have to clean me up."

Louis sighs. "Harry, don't apologize. If I don't do it, what's the point?" He smiles and places the rag on a different scratch. "Let's go get some ice. Hold this rag there."

Harry follows Louis into the kitchen, and this time sits on the kitchen counter. "Okay let me hold this, hold the ice to your head where it hit the concrete," Louis says and holds the rag while he gets out some Neosporin and a bandaid. 

"Kiss me before you put those one, please," Harry says and sets down the ice pack, pulling the rag away at the same time. 

Louis lightly kisses Louis and pulls away,"It is gonna hurt your lip, Harry." He whispers, and holds the small of Harry's back. 

Harry shakes his head with a small smile at Louis' care, then pulls his head forward by the neck and slams their lips together. "I love you," He slips and places their lips together, the beautiful spark coming back.

Neither of them catch on to what Harry said until a few breathless kisses have passed. "Harry," Louis moans and rubs his new hard on against Harry's leg.

"I meant it, Lou, I did," He whispers and bites at his jawline. 

Louis whispers a 'fuck' and holds Harry off the counter. They are both taken to Louis' bedroom, and fell on his bed. Louis stands up and pulls down his sweat pants quickly. "I love you, too, Harry," He says and starts to kiss and nip at Harry's lips again. 

"I was thinking about it last night. I am in love with you," Harry says breathily and turns his head at an angle so Louis can easily give him a love bite where his neck and head meet. 

"Harry, I am so happy with you. With this," Louis whispers and reaches for Harry's pants buckle. "Can I?"

Harry nods and holds Louis' hair as he pulls down his jeans. Harry pulls Louis' shirt up to the bottom of his armpits and grips at whatever he can. They both sit up practically simultaneously and pull off their shirts. Louis uses his collar, and Harry pulls from the bottom with his arms crossed. Louis is so fond over Harry's way of taking off a shirt. It is just like a girl. 

Louis is just so fond. 

But how is he thinking that when they both have raging boners, and are in nothing but their underwear. And Louis is straddling Harry, both of them emitting a large amount of heat. Louis doesn't quite know how far Harry wanted to go, as they have only given each other blowjobs. "What do you want to do?"

"Harry looks between their fit bodies and whispers, "Will you rim me and then fuck me?" Harry asks, his lips grazing over Louis' makes Louis want to just eat him. Not like rimming, like he wants to eat him like a chocolate bar. 

Louis moans and rips his underwear down quickly, pulling Harry's down afterwards. They both connect their lips, but Louis pushes Harry up by his waist. "Open up baby," He says and pushes Harry's knees apart. 

"L-Louis," Harry gasps and sucks in a deep breath after Louis swipes his to tongue over his hole the first time. Louis spread Harry's cheeks wider and licked over his soft velvety entrance. He circles the round and tight area with the tip of his tongue. "Lou, I-I am gonna c-come if you don't stop I am new to this."

Harry is gripping at the sheets and is still squirming around after Louis brought his tongue back in his own mouth. "I have to finger you, can you handle it?"

Harry nods at Louis' question and calms down with his breathing. "Just hurry up. Want you in me," Harry mumbles and watches Louis grab the small bottle of lube. "I love you," He whispers and runs his hand through Louis' hair. 

Louis kisses Harry delicately, "I love you, too." Louis scoots back down and runs a line of liquid over it. 

"Hey, um..." Harry hesitates. "I've fingered myself before, I am not that sensitive." Harry states and blushes hard. Louis moans at the thought of Harry pushing himself farther on his fingers, wanting more but not being able to because his fingers aren't nearly as pleasurable as dicks. 

Louis slowly enters one finger, but it slides in easier than when it is the first time to have something in you. "You are so tight baby, I am gonna add another one right now."

Louis adds the second finger, "Please add a third already, I want you cock!" Harry moans and grinds down on his measly two fingers. Louis smiles and adds the third finger, imagining his own dick in his entrance. He just wants it as much as Harry does. 

"Okay, okay," Louis says and pulls his fingers out, "Lemme get ready." Louis says and applies the lube on his length. He stares at Harry's flourishing and fluttering pink hole. "You are so beautiful."

Louis leans over Harry, one arm on the side of Harry's head, and the other holding his jawline. "You are beautiful too, Lou," Harry whispers. Louis looks down and holds his cock at Harry's entrance. The warmth and softness made Louis impossibly harder. He throbs and he enters just the tip. 

"F-fuck," Louis whimpers and drops the strength in his neck, his hair falling down, giving Harry a beautiful sight. Harry himself is panting. 

"More, Lou, more!" Harry whines and lifts his waist up for more friction. "Please." Harry grips one of Louis' butt cheeks and uses the other hand to hold this base of his cock. 

Louis pushes down until both of their pelvises are touching, they both are moaning. And they press their lips together, but don't kiss. They just hold them, sometimes swiping tongues. But very often they pull each other's hair. 

"Move," Harry demands and tries pushing down on the mattress and to go up to get some friction. 

Louis lifts up and down again. "Fuck 'Rry," Louis moans and starts to quicken his pace. They both are a panting, sweating mess. 

"I am gonna-gonna come," Louis whispers into Harry's mouth and sort of twitches. They didn't use a condom, it just went over their heads. But he had to pull out, he just didn't want Harry to not come while he was inside him. 

"P-please help me come while you are in me," Harry practically read his mind, and starts moving his hand along his own length. Louis moves Harry's hand, and uses his own to pleasure Harry. He kisses Harry everywhere. His lips, cheeks, neck, collarbones, forehead. He didn't want to stop touching Harry. 

"Ah ah ah..." Harry says in a high pitch, and then comes across his and Louis' chest. 

Louis watches and it makes him come too, he quickly pulls out, some of it gets in his hole, but the rest gets on Harry's stomach. 

"You are so pretty, Harry, I love you."

"I love you, Louis," Harry whispers and falls asleep as Louis is on top of him.


End file.
